BajanCanadian One-Shot Collection!
by casually.fangirling
Summary: A soon-to-be large one-shot collection with ships from Messica, to Merome, to BajanCanadian x OC! There's all sorts of stories in here, from 500 words to 2000. So get a nice cup of tea, a soft blanket and your pet hamster, because this might take a while. (rated T for crude language)
1. Tea for Two

Title: Tea for Two

Prompt: A cute couple's image.

Time: 9:51 PM

Date: 10/2/15

Ship: Maley (Mitch and Kaley)

Song: Acapella Version of Psych's Theme Song

...

You tossed and turned, but couldn't find a comfortable position. But, no matter how much you moved, one hand was always on your side.

"You okay baby girl?" your one love, Mitch Hughes, asked from behind you. He tightened his grip on your hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, can't sleep though," you replied, stretching a bit.

Mitch ran a hand through your messy brown hair, kissing your head gently, "Me neither."

"I'm gonna make some tea," you smiled, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Mitch's dark blue sheets.

You opened the door soflty and tip-toed to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. Even though Mitch hadn't asked for tea, you knew he wanted some.

Pulling the lemon-lavender cammomile from the cupboard, you took out two tea bags and had just placed them in the cups when two arms snaked around your waist. You laughed quietly as Mitch picked you up, spun you around a few times, and finally set you down 180 degrees away from where you started.

He raised one hand to cup your jaw as he leaned in. You closed your hazel eyes and let your lips meet.

The kiss went on for a good ten seconds, but it wasn't rough and hot. More soft and meaningful, like they always were. Well, almost always.

He broke away and grinned, leaning in again but instead of kissing you, he rested the tip of his nose on yours. You opened your eyes and stared into his almost matching ones, grinning as well.

"It's 2 AM," Mitch stated in his husky morning voice.

"First of all," you chuckled, "That's hot, and indeed it is."

You broke away and filled both mugs with water, popping them into the microwave and setting it for one minute.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked, intertwining your fingers.

"Who says it has to be a movie?" you chuckled, swinging your arm back and forth. Mitch smiled softly.

"No one," he chuckled.

"Psych it is," you grinned.

"Fine with me," Mitch twirled you around 360 degrees before sending you off to the direction of the couch just before the microwave started to beep.

You grabbed the remote and plopped down on the two-person sofa, turning the flatscreen on as Mitch walked over beside you. Setting the steaming tea on the glass coffee table, he sat down next to you.

He wrapped his left arm around your shoulders and you nuzzled into his neck.

Five minutes into the new episode, the intro song started to play and you both hummed along.

You leaned up a bit and kissed his jawline. He grinned and looked down, placing a soft kiss on your head. You nestled farther into his neck and he pulled you a bit closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

 **a/n:** One-shot one, finished. I hope you don't mind the references to my favorite things...lemon lavender cammomile, Psych...I almost threw an airport in there but I'll save that for the next one. Bye now.


	2. Twin-Jet Romance

Title: Twin-Engine Romance

Prompt: my mind and love for airports

Time: 10:07 PM

Date: 10/2/15

Ship: Messica (Mitch and Jess)

Song: Acapella Version of the Psych Theme Song

...

I woke to the smell of cinnamon. I smiled and wrapped my arms around the cinnamon-smelling person, pulling her into the bed with me. She squealed in delight and laughed a bit. I felt my heart melt- that laugh was so perfect.

I grinned and she straightened herself up, wearing only gym shorts and a loose black tank top.

"Good morning cutie," I said in my husky morning voice. She chuckled and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"We leave in twenty minutes, Mitch," she kissed my forehead before springing off the bed and trotting to the bathroom.

"Jess waitttttt!" I called out, clutching my stomach, "I've been shot...I need help to the shower."

"You sneaky lil' fuck," she laughed.

"Sneaky? No. Fuck? Sure," I grinned as I stood up and walked over to our bathroom.

"Twenty minutes, Mitchell!" she tapped her invisible watch and walked into our closet to change.

I quickly stripped down, tossing my basketball shirt and hoodie over to our messy bed with navy blue sheets. Stepping into the now-warm shower, I quickly shampooed my hair with Old Spice (Jess's favorite) and then rinsed it.

Turning the water off, I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly.

Towel wrapped around my waist, I stepped into the closet as Jess pulled her professional grey blazer on over a cute white and orange blouse.

I booped her nose before pulling my favorite outfit, a white po$h shirt, jeans, and my signature hoodie (which I had many copies of).

Pulling boxers on, I then layered myself in that simple attire.

Jess pulled her straight black jeggings on, brushing the dust and occasional strand of hair off of them. She sprayed her cinnamon perfume in the air and stepped under it, the warm scent cascading down on her.

I brushed my hair, pulled on some sandals and grabbed my pre-packed bags from beside the bedroom door. Everything was in there, including my phone. Spare hairbrush, clothes, computer, backup recording equipment; anything I needed.

Jess grabbed her small leather carryon and her little grey bag, beating me to the hallway. She grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter, and opened the door.

I pushed the button to open the garage as she locked the back door. The yellow cab was waiting in the darkness of 3 AM.

"LAX airport, please," I said to the driver. Jess and I slid in the back, plopping our bags down at our feet.

"Yessir," the elderly man said, pulling away from our curb and into the night.

Approximately thirty minutes later, we pulled up to terminal two.

"Mitch, listen to me, Spirit Airlines is terminal ONE!" Jess laughed.

"Yes, and we're not flying Spirit," I laughed, opening the door and pulling Jessbot out of the car.

I paid the driver a 50 dollar bill from my carryon, and pulled all our luggage out.

"Keep the change!" I yelled, shutting the door. He slauted us and then drove off.

"Yes we are-," I grabbed Jess's shoulder's gently and turned her to me, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Rebooked our flight; same time, same desitination, different airline. Spirit can suck my ass," I laughed.

"What airline?" Jess hugged me, kissing my neck discreetely as she pulled away.

"The one, the only..." I did a drumroll on the cement with my feet, "VIRIGN AMERICA."

"Sweet," Jess grinned. Virgin was her favorite airline, but also the most expensive. Anything for my baby girl, though.

"I love you," I stated calmly.

"I love you more," Jess retorted sharply, grabbing her bags and making her way into the airport.

"Sass much?" I laughed. Jess shrugged innocently, spreading her arms as the doors opened before her.

...

 **a/n:** that was a shorter one, but still cute. am i right, or am i right? i'm right.


	3. Last Minute Decision

**A/N:** Hi there. In celebration of Mitch's latest tweets about him being sick and staying with Jess, I decided to write a one-shot based around them. This might blossom into more than a one-shot in the future, so just stay tuned and let me know if that's what you want.

…

"Everything is spinning," Mitch groaned, rubbing his temple as he walked into Jess's cute off-campus apartment.

"Sit down babe," Jess chuckled quietly, taking his hand and leading him through the hall and into her bedroom.

Mitch basically fell onto the bed, rolling over so he was in a comfortable position. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and began scrolling through Twitter.

"Here," Jess said from the doorway, a pill and a cup of water in her hand. Mitch scooted over from the edge of the bed so Jess could lay down too.

"Take this," she handed him an unmarked orange pill, followed by the cup of water.

"What is it?" Mitch asked, taking both items in his hands. He twirled the pill around between his fingers. It was a half-inch long and round.

"For your headache," Jess rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to poison you."

Mitch laughed slightly before putting the pill on his tongue and swallowing a large gulp of water. He downed the rest of the water before setting the cup on the bedside table and picking his phone back up.

"Take a selfie," he handed Jess the phone.

"Okay," she laughed, holding the phone above her face and smiling.

"Gorgeous," Mitch stated, taking his phone back and opening up Twitter.

"Thanks," she ruffled his hair before standing up to grab who knows what.

She snatched her laptop from her desk in the corner before turning off the light and returning to the bed.

"'Jess just gave me an unmarked mystery pill for my headache. If you don't hear from me, you know what happened,'" he read the caption aloud, "Post."

"Jerk," she joked, slapping his knee as she typed in her computer password and loaded up Netflix.

Mitch tossed his phone to the end of the bed before snuggling into Jess. She wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and he rested his head on her lap. She pressed play on some movie, setting the laptop near her feet.

"Goodnight babe," Mitch slurred before closing his eyes and drifting off, the comforting feeling of Jess stroking his hair lulling him to sleep.

Soft, warm lips pressed against Mitch's forehead, causing him to wake. He groaned quietly as he opened his eyes, yawning instantly.

"Morning sleepyhead," Jess said. Mitch smiled, looking a bit farther back to see the beautiful face of his girlfriend looking down at him.

"What time is it?" he groaned, snuggling into the blanket that had apparently been placed on him.

"3:40 PM," Jess reported calmly, "How're you feeling?"

"I have to leave for the airport in two hours," Mitch said dismissively, "And alright."

"I made breakfast, want some?" Jess said teasingly, "Eggs and bacon."

"Say no more!" Mitch exclaimed, throwing his blanket off, grabbing his phone and staggering into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate off the counter, walking over to the couch and settling down.

Jess followed suit, sitting in the arm chair just a few feet away.

She pressed play on the remote, turning the news on. Winter storms and earthquake damage, blah, blah.

"So when do you want to come visit next?" Mitch grinned, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"As soon as possible," Jess groaned, eating a piece of bacon, "I miss you so much when you're not here."

"Ditto," he replied, "How about February?"

"Valentine's Day weekend?" she smiled, brushing a lock of brown hair from her face.

"Preferably," Mitch smirked, "I'll book your tickets when I get home."

"I promise, when I get all my student loans paid off I will pay you back for each and every single ticket you've ever bought me!" Jess insisted, taking a bite of eggs.

"No need," Mitch chuckled, "The price of the tickets isn't important, seeing you is worth every penny."

"So sweet," she laughed, finishing her breakfast, "If you insist."

"You can buy your ticket down to Florida after you graduate, if it makes you feel better," Mitch smirked, "But it'll only be one-way."

Jess laughed a bit as she washed off her plate, "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Mitch admitted, walking over to the sink. He set his plate on the side before wrapping his arms around Jess's middle and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Bones?" Jess asked, putting both plates in the dishwasher.

"Yes please," Mitch said, walking back over to the couch and laying down on it sideways.

Jess came and sat at Mitch's feet, grabbing the remote.

He leaned up and wrapped his arms around her side, laying back down and bringing her with him.

She squeaked from surprise, laughing when she realized what had happened. Snuggling into Mitch's shoulder, she grabbed a gray blanket from the top of the couch and threw it over both of them. She turned on Bones from her DVR and pressed play.

One hour and forty minutes later, the second episode ended.

"Fun times," Mitch said quietly, adjusting his grip on Jess so his arm was now laying across her chest, "Photo time!"

"Oh god," Jess said, fixing her hair briefly, "I probably look like shit."

"You still look beautiful!" Mitch grinned, taking his phone out and opening the camera.

"3…2…1," he said, pressing the white button. Jess gently bit down on his arm, while Mitch just smiled.

"What the…?" Mitch laughed, looking at the photo. Jess looked playfully mad with her pure white teeth on Mitch's skin.

"I panicked, okay?" she laughed, "Sorry!"

"I like it," Mitch shrugged, captioning it quickly and then posting it.

"Of course you do," Jess joked, "We've got to leave soon."

Mitch groaned, "I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either."

"But I need to record."

"I know."

"Why can't my 'fans' understand that I just want a break?"

"I don't know, babe," Jess frowned, "But at least a few of them are still loyal."

Mitch just nodded softly.

Twenty minutes later Jess got up off of Mitch, folding the blanket back up and putting it in its original spot.

Mitch sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He got up, walking to Jess's front door where his suitcase was. He grabbed jeans, new boxers and a dark gray v-neck from his bag before making his way to the bathroom to change. He was still wearing his black vans from last night, so he slipped those off as he pulled the rest of his clothes off.

He put on the new stuff, followed by his shoes, and used the little comb he left at Jess's apartment to style his hair. Dirty clothing in hand, he emerged from the bathroom and put everything back in his bag.

Jess was standing by the door in a white Posh life clothing v-neck, black leggings and green tennis-shoes. Her keys dangled from one hand, her phone in the other.

"You look great," Mitch complimented, pulling his bag to the door as he checked his phone for notifications.

"Same to you, Mr. Handsome," Jess chuckled, opening the door for him. They walked down the hall in comfortable silence, Mitch checking his phone for flight delays.

"If my flight is delayed more than three hours," he started, roughly shoving his phone back into his pocket, "I am grabbing a cab back to your apartment."

"Don't be silly," Jess laughed, "I'd pick you up."

Mitch chuckled a bit, pressing the down arrow for the elevator. He and Jess stepped in.

The elevator doors closed and they descended to the basement, where they opened once again and the couple stepped out.

Jess and Mitch made their way over to Jess's little car, opening the trunk so Mitch could put all his stuff in.

Finally, they both sat down in the front seats. Jess turned the car on, putting it into reverse and backing out of her spot.

"I don't want to sit next to eight crying babies for four hours while my ears scream in pain, just to go home and sleep for ten minutes before my fans start demanding videos now that it's technically Thursday," Mitch groaned as Jess merged onto the freeway.

Her right hand made its way to Mitch's knee, where it remained for most of the drive.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to Terminal Two of Montreal-Pierre Elliot Trudeau International Airport.

The two got out of the car and Mitch went around back to retrieve his bags. All three of his bags now sitting on the curb next to him, Jess walked over.

Mitch quickly embraced her in a hug, burying his nose in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning into his shoulder.

They remained like that for a good five minutes before Mitch reluctantly broke away. Leaning down slightly, he placed his lips on hers. Jess moved her hands so they were resting on Mitch's shoulders as she gave into the kiss.

Jess broke away this time, staring into Mitch's hazel eyes as she rested her forehead on his.

"Bye babe," Mitch said, pecking her on the nose and collecting his bags.

"Call me when you land," Jess said, leaning against her white car, "I love you."

"I love you too," Mitch said, looking horribly sad, "And I'll call you for sure."

"I'll see you soon," Jess sighed wistfully, "Have a decent flight."

"I'll try," he smiled once more before turning away, lugging all of his bags into the Air Canada's section of the terminal. Just past the doors, he turned around to see if Jess was still there. She was, and gave a small wave as he looked.

He returned the wave before making his way over to check in.

He was silent as the employee checked his two bags- giving him a fifty-dollar bill as soon as the employee asked.

"Boarding pass, please," was the only thing Mitch said the entire time he was in that line.

"Here you go," the employee said, handing him a piece of paper.

Mitch walked over to security, carry-on backpack slung over his shoulder. He gave his passport and boarding pass to the TSA agent. They scribbled something on the boarding pass before waving him through.

He took his shoes, wolf pendant necklace, backpack and phone, putting them all in a bin. He held his passport and boarding pass in his hand as he went through the metal detector.

He got through without a hitch, and collected his belongings on the other side. Making his way towards Starbucks, he grabbed his phone and texted Jess.

" **Through security. No delay yet."**

She replied almost instantly, _"I miss you already. Hope nothing is delayed."_

He simply replied with a heart emoji, stepping into the Starbucks line and pulling out his wallet.

He grabbed a $5 bill from his wallet.

"I'll take a grande peppermint-," he stopped himself with a chuckle; he had been about to order Jess's favorite drink, "I'll have a venti caramel latte with a shot of double espresso."

"$4.99 sir," the barista said. Mitch handed her the five.

"Keep the change," he said, getting out of line and going to stand near the counter where they handed drinks out.

He grabbed his latte rather quickly, walking down the escalator to his gate. He stepped onto one of the moving walkways, sipping his drink as he looked out the windows at all the huge planes. A two-story plane decked out in Qantas's red and white livery sat, almost staring at Mitch as he walked past the window.

Ten minutes later he arrived at his gate, plopping down in an empty chair next to the window. The familiar sight of the Air Canada plane made him frown. He wished more than anything that he was out messing around with Jess rather than getting ready to board a smelly plane.

He got out his phone, to tweet, but found he couldn't be bothered. Instead he opened his texting app and sent Jess another message.

" **At the gate. So done with airports."**

He sighed as he fished his earbuds from his backpack, plugging them in and pulling up his music app. He pressed shuffle just as Jess responded.

" _I take back what I said of hoping nothing is delayed. I want everything to be delayed so you have to come stay with me longer."_

" **If I had brought my damn laptop and mic I could've stayed longer."**

" _If I had a good laptop or mic I'd have let you use mine."_

" **I know."**

"Attention all Air Canada flight 1606 passengers, your estimated departure time has been moved from 6:30 PM to 7:40 PM because of severe weather. Your gate remains the same. If this delay causes you to miss any connecting flights, you will be compensated. Dinner vouchers are available," the intercom boomed.

" **Now I'm delayed an hour and ten minutes."**

" _I wish I could come hang with you at the airport."_

" **Me too."**

Five hours later, Air Canada flight 1606 touched down at Ft. Lauderdale International Airport. Mitch then hopped on a charter flight from there to Clearwater, a short half-hour flight.

He grabbed a cab home, not even bothering to text Jess yet. He dashed into his house, grabbing two boxes from his closet and quickly disassembling his setup. Mic, mousepad, mouse, pop filter and keyboard in box one. All three monitors in the next, followed by a shit ton of cables and packing peanuts.

He called another cab, throwing all his luggage into it.

"The post office, please," he said, "And then Clearwater International."

An hour later, Mitch was standing in a line outside the security line for Terminal One at Clearwater International.

"One ticket to Miami International, please," he told the clerk.

"$59 dollars, sir."

He gave him his credit card. He rung it up before handing Mitch his boarding pass and receipt.

"Thanks!" Mitch called out, dashing to the security line.

Six hours later, the landing gears of the United Airlines 737 touched down in Montreal.

" **I might just be staying with you until you graduate, if that's alright of course... Can you pick me up from the airport?"**

" _Holy shit Mitch, you're kidding, right? Please say you're not."_

" **Nope. C'mon, I'm tired."**

" _Be right there. And of course it's okay."_

Mitch grinned, turning his phone off and walking out of the terminal.

He sat down on the curb, getting out his phone again and opening Twitter.

"In Montreal until May. I have a gaming setup so I can record. Videos coming tomorrow," he read the caption aloud to himself before pressing 'post' and grinning.

…

 **A/N:** I was going to do an angst/sad ending and then I thought "ah fuck it, I want this to be very unrealistic and cute" so I did…that. Enjoy! xx


	4. Ski Trip Vlog (AE)

**A/N:** I don't know wtf this is, just…enjoy it?

…

"Mitch, are you trying to tell us something?"

"I'm going to be dad!" Mitch exclaimed, the hugest grin on his face.

"Whoa!" Lachlan yelled, obviously excited as well, "Actually?"

"Wait, you're a dad?" Jerome asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah!" Mitch grinned, pointing at the baby clothes Jerome was holding up.

"Wait, let's be semi-serious for a second-," Lachlan started, but was cut off by Jerome.

"I'm gonna be uncle Jerome?" he said through a wide smile, setting the baby clothes down on his lap.

"Yeah buddy!" Mitch declared.

"Congrats man!" Vik grinned, clapping Mitch on the back. Preston just grinned madly, while Rob leaned on the smaller man's shoulders with a similar expression.

"What a clever way of telling us!" Lachlan complimented, folding his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, boy or girl?" Vik said, looking at the clothing again, "Boy I assume?"

"We don't know. But these clothes were on sale, so…" Mitch shrugged.

"Where's Jess? Shouldn't she be here?" Jerome asked, still looking at the baby slippers.

"Hi!" Jess said, walking in from the kitchen.

"Congrats gurl!" Rob said as she passed him.

"Thank you," she blushed, sitting down next to Mitch on the chair.

"Oh, it all makes sense!" Preston exclaimed, "You got Lachlan a baby hat, sippy cup and a stuffed animal. You got me and Rob a Mom and Dad costume, and well…Jerome got the baby clothes."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out!" Jess laughed quietly.

"Were you there the whole time?" Vik asked, pointing to the kitchen.

The brunette simply nodded, looking quite pleased with her sneaky self.

"Does that mean you're moving down to Florida with us?" Jerome asked, looking very enthusiastically at Jess.

"Sorry G, I'm moving up to Montreal," Mitch replied.

"Just as well, cause I'm moving to Jersey to be with Low!" Jerome said, "Glad I didn't have to leave you with the house."

"Sorry to interrupt, but…when did you find out?" Lachlan asked, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fluff it.

"Three weeks ago?" Mitch said unsure-like, looking over at Jess for confirmation.

She linked their hands before responding, "Yeah!"

"When did you fuck, then?" Jerome asked completely calm.

Vik looked away, Rob's eyes widened, Preston just chuckled, Lachlan remained silent and Jess seemed to shrink into the chair from embarrassment.

"Get your abnormally-sized nose out of our business, you filthy Bacca!" Mitch said, his cheeks reddening in a blush, "Now Alex has to edit that out of the video."

"Thanks Jerome," Alex said from behind the camera.

"Did you know about this?" Jerome exclaimed, pointing at Alex, "I thought _I_ was your best friend, Mitch!"

"Sorry dude," Mitch shrugged, "I needed a camera man that wouldn't pass out."

"So…do I get a real present?" Jerome asked, putting on puppy eyes and sticking out lip.

"Yeah buddy," Mitch said, reaching behind the chair and revealing a model duck, "Here."

"What the…?" Jerome said, turning the bird around in his hands, "I love it!"

"Thought so," Mitch said, wrapping an arm around Jess's waist and turning to the camera, "Hope you all enjoyed this…v-log of sorts! If you did, make sure to slap that like button! I'm getting my computer equipment shipped up to Montreal this weekend, so videos will start back up them. And any hate will be ignored!"

"Bai!" Rob and Preston chorused.

"Seeya," Vik waved awkwardly.

"Bye everybody!" Jerome exclaimed.

Lachlan simply grinned.

"Bye," Jess said shyly.

Mitch made some sort of odd slurping noise and the screen went black.

…

 **A/N:** Alternate ending to his recent v-log. Somebody stop me.


	5. January 23rd (AE)

**A/N:** Basically my take on what happened on the 23rd of January, when Mitch flew back home from Montreal. Flight number is the same as in real life. ;)

…

Mitch yawned, tightening his grip around Jess's middle. He slowly blinked open his eyes, narrowing them at the sound of his alarm.

Reluctantly freeing one arm, he reached behind him to grab his phone from the side table. He turned off the alarm before looking around at his surroundings.

Apparently he had fallen asleep on the couch with Jess. They were still in the same position they had been when Mitch had posted the photo of them laying together last night. Bones was still playing on the TV. Mitch slowly unwrapped his arms from Jess, running them through her hair slowly.

"What time is it?" his girlfriend groaned, looking up at him.

"Time to get ready to leave," Mitch said with a frown.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Jess said sadly, sitting up. Mitch did the same, kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't want to…" he murmured, standing up and stretching.

"I know," the brown-haired girl said, walking in the direction of her bedroom, "I'm going to change."

"Me too," Mitch said, trudging after her.

He tore open his suitcase, grabbing a mottled gray v-neck, pale skinny jeans and his black vans. He took his old clothes off, slipping the new ones off quickly. Jess did the same across the room, changing from a white shirt and black sweats into a navy blue camisole and jean shorts, with brown boots and a brown cardigan.

"Gorgeous as always," Mitch said, kissing her on the cheek as he buckled his jeans.

"Handsome yourself," Jess smiled shyly, going into the attached bathroom to brush her hair.

As soon as the two were done getting ready, Mitch gathered his bags and they walked to the door.

"I'll call the cab," Jess said, getting out her phone.

"M'kay," Mitch said, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Thanks for coming with me to get dropped off."

"Anytime babe," Jess said with a smile.

A few minutes later a cab had arrived and the two had piled into it, along with Mitch's bags.

They pulled up Montreal's International Airport within thirty minutes. They were almost silent the whole ride- Mitch was upset about the fact that he had to leave Jess _again_.

Mitch got his bags out of the car, Jess getting out on the other side and coming to stand by him.

"I'm sorry I could only stay for your graduation," Mitch said, kissing her quickly, "I'll see you in March. I love you."

Jess took his hands in hers before leaning in and kissing him again. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away, eyes sparkling with unspoken sadness.

"Bye babe," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jess said as her boyfriend walked into the airport.

"Back to where we came from, please," she told the cab driver.

…

 **A/N:** Haha, how evil am I? NOT THAT EVIL, I COULDN'T DO IT. THERE'S MORE.

…

One step…two steps…three steps…

"Fuck it!" Mitch explained, spinning around and running back onto the curb.

"Jess, wait!" he called as the cab turned the engine on.

Jess quickly got out, much to the annoyance of the driver.

"Thanks sir, bye sir!" Mitch said to the cab, "You can leave now!"

The cab driver gave a thumbs up in the rear-view mirror before speeding off.

"Mitch, what're you doing?" Jess cocked her head, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Taking you back to Florida!" he said, picking her up by the waist and running off. Jess laughed as she was carried to the check-in desk.

"One more ticket on Air Canada flight 1618 to Tampa, Florida today please," he told the receptionist, pulling out his card.

"$214.00 sir," the woman said. Mitch gave her his card and she rung it up.

Jess gave her all the passenger information and then got her boarding pass.

"Thanks so much babe," Jess said, a huge smile playing on her lips, "I couldn't have waited until March."

"Me neither!" Mitch said, grinning as well and taking her hand as he headed off to security.

…

 **A/N:** K that's it. If you want a part two, comment below. Bye!


	6. The Haters (TW)

**A/N:** Extreme trigger warning (self-harm, blood).

…

He held it close to his skin, the edge barely brushing his scarred arm.

 _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it…_

He pressed down a bit harder, the corner digging into his skin. No blood had fallen but he already felt better.

 _Stop now, stop now, stop now…_

He pushed it even farther in, beads of crimson appearing on his arm. He slowly drew the blade across his skin, leaving a deep jagged cut in its wake. The blood pooled up before slowly trickling off his arm, dripping onto the white tile slowly.

The brown-eyed boy smiled faintly, allowing himself to slide down against the counter.

" _Money whore."_

" _He's just doing it for the money."_

" _He's such a selfish jackass, only doing YouTube for the money."_

He laughed bitterly, drawing the blade across his arm once more. The blood flowed freely from his arm now as he made four more cuts.

Six fresh lines of blood now lined his arm.

"Babe?"

Mitch gasped, scrambling to his feet. Grabbing a dark brown washcloth, he hastily wiped the blood off his arms. He threw his razor into the drawer, shutting it quickly. He pulled his hoodie on, the sleeves reaching to the tips of his fingers.

He opened the bathroom door and padded into his and Jess's room, seeing his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the bed.

"Hey," he grinned, leaning over and kissing her on the lips quickly. She smiled, setting down her phone and laying back onto the bed. Mitch plopped down beside her, pulling his sleeves down a bit more.

" _How does someone as ugly and selfish as him get a girl as pretty as her? Money."_

He bit back tears, instead kissing Jess's cheek, "How was work?"

"Good," she replied, shrugging a bit, "Average day. Did you get a lot of things done?"

 _Yeah, I cut my arms to ribbons over some comments on YouTube._

 _True comments though._

"Yeah," he smiled fake-like, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do," she grinned, "Netflix?"

"Sounds gucci," he smiled, sitting up, "I'll order pizza."

"Okay," Jess nodded, "I've gotta pee."

"Thanks for sharing!" he laughed as he dialed Pizza Hut's number on his cellphone, as he had it memorized.

Jess walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. All was silent for a minute, but then-.

"Mitch!" she gasped.

"What?" he replied, panic running through his veins.

 _Did I leave the razor out?_

 _Is the blood visible on the washcloth?_

"Why is there blood on the floor?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

Mitch dropped the phone onto the bed, fumbling for an excuse, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"What's the blood from?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"A paper cut," he replied shakily, "I went to wash it out and it dripped."

"A paper cut doesn't bleed that much," Jess shook her head, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he laughed uneasily, "You worry too much."

He self-consciously pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down as he had done in every v-log, at every convention, hell – anywhere in public, for the past year.

"Mitchell," Jess grabbed his arm gently. He flinched, tugging his limb out of her grasp and looking away.

"Mitch," she repeated, grabbing his arm with more force this time and sitting down beside him, "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!" he exclaimed, feeling tears well up in his eyes – he couldn't lose his dearest secret now, not after a careless mistake...not like this.

Jess yanked the sleeve of his hoodie up, gasping. Upon his pale-skinned arm sat rows and rows of scars, some white and fading – others just barely scabbed over. Blood was smeared all over his skin from his recent cuts, dried and crusted over.

"Mitch," she choked out, "Why the hell would you do this to yourself?"

Mitch felt his whole world crumble around him. His secret would be told to everyone- Jess would leave him for someone more emotionally stable, his family would disown him, hell- Jerome would probably ditch him in a second. His 'fans' would yell at him, calling him selfish and irresponsible – how his videos made other people happy and how he couldn't just _stop_ making them, how he was just being dramatic, just-.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jess wrapping her arms around him.

All his emotions broke through an invisible dam and came rushing out in the form of tears. He started hysterically sobbing into Jess's shoulder, his body heaving with every cry. She rubbed circles into his back, crying a bit herself. She ran fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him by whispering sweet nothings into his ear, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

He sobbed for a good ten minutes, Jess not even making a move to leave.

He finally pulled himself away, not meeting Jess's gorgeous hazel gaze, "Leave. I'm a freak and you shouldn't be near me. Go find someone who is more emotionally stable than me and live a happy life with him, marry him, hell – have kids. Just be happy."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you, Mitchell Donnell-Ralph Hughes. I care way too fucking much about you to just _leave_ ," she said firmly, putting a hand under his chin and forcing him to look at her, "I just need you to promise me one thing."

"What?" he whimpered, feeling more tears running down his face.

"Throw away your razors. Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again," a few tears slipped down her cheek, "I can't have you doing this."

"I can't promise you that," he chuckled weakly, shaking his head, "I can't promise you that because I don't break promises."

"Why?" she suddenly choked out.

"I don't want to lie to you," Mitch whimpered.

She nodded slowly, "At least try, Mitch…"

"I don't want it to change the way you think about me!" he tripped over his own tongue.

"It won't," she said quietly, "I promise."

"The fucking haters!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Oh, Mitch, don't let them get to you! Oh, Mitch, they're just jealous! Oh, Mitch, they're just little kids! Oh, Mitch, you're a fucking money whore! You only care about yourself! You're a selfish jackass! You're an idiot! You're only doing YouTube for the money! You don't care about your long-time fans, only your new viewers who are willing to pay a shit-ton for merchandise and shit! Not about the people who actually care about you!"

He yelled, sobbing between words, "I can't take it anymore! The constant hate, the expectations- it's too much! I try so damn hard to please everyone, but if one person is pleased another is unhappy. I can't do it anymore! The knowledge that if I slip up once, or stop making videos for just a few months, it might change someone's life for the worse."

…

 **A/N:** Well, I was emotional and this is the outcome…oops.


	7. Nervous Flier

Name: **Nervous Flier**

Prompt: " **nervous flier and random seat mate AU** "

Layout: **starts with sitting down, skip to plane taking off, skip to landing.**

Characters: **Mitch (BajanCanadian) and Jess (Jessbot)**

Other: **Montreal → Florida, United Airlines, rough landing**

 _Nervous Flier: Mitch's POV_

I slid my dark leather carry-on under the seat in front of me, before leaning back into my chair. I looked out the window as I fastened my gray seat belt, the buckle giving a satisfying click as it locked into place.

Turning my attention to the aisle, I watched the various travelers shuffle up and down the narrow pathway. My row was empty for now, though I was sure that would change. The plane seemed to be packed full.

I turned my line of sight to the stormy outside world, just as I heard someone nearing me. Turning to the right, I saw a very pretty girl putting her carry-on under the seat. Her dark brown eyes were flicking from left to right, and her hands were shaking as if she was nervous. She buckled her seat belt and pulled it extra tight- so tight she had to loosen it to breathe. She picked at her nails and brushed her hair out of her face, swallowing hard every few seconds.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on her arm.

She jumped a little bit, but turned to me with a smile. Clearing more of her beautiful hair from her face, she replied, "Yes, thanks. I'm just a nervous flier."

"May I ask why?" I smiled, letting my hand drop down by my side. I was curious as to what had this gorgeous girl scared.

"Uh- it's just because my mother died in a plane crash," she said, tapping her fingers on the arm rest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." I was going to say her name, and then realized I didn't actually know it.

"Jess...my name is Jess," she said with a small smile, after picking up on my falter.

"Nice to meet you, Jess," I smiled genuinely, "I'm Mitch. Mitch Hughes."

"Good to meet you, too, Mitch," she extended a trembling hand. We shook hands and I looked into her gorgeous eyes...regretfully tearing myself away from her gaze as the safety demonstration started.

The blue-clad cabin crew demonstrated how to put on a life vest and operate the emergency exits as the plane pushed back from the gate and began to taxi to the runway. I heard Jess's breathing get steadily faster as we moved. I turned to her, putting a hand on her arm.

"It's alright, I'll keep us safe," I said with a chuckle.

She blushed, laughing nervously, "Thank you, Mitch."

The captain made his morning announcements as we lined up for takeoff. The engines seemed to get a bit louder and Jess jumped. I squeezed her arm comfortingly, making eye contact momentarily. She seemed to appreciate it, as she relaxed slightly. At least, until we started the take off.

The nose of the plane came off the ground, followed by the middle and tail at the same time. The landing gears clicked and clacked as they were retracted, to reduce drag. We banked to the left as we climbed out of Montreal's International Airport.

She let out a muffled scream, "We're falling! We're falling! Get out! Where are the parachutes?"

I grabbed her hand firmly, turning her head towards me, "We aren't falling. We're turning."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking around the annoyed cabin, "Sorry!"

"It's fine," I answered for the whole plane, "It's not a big deal. You'll be fine. I'll tell you if we're crashing."

…

 **A/N:** Hey I didn't sleep at all last night, don't blame me.


	8. Going To See Jess (Narrative)

Mitch's POV

"Thank you for watching, love you long time, see you later!" I said in one breath, pressing the right alt key to end my recording.

I quickly edited that video, and then cued it to upload on Wednesday.

Shutting down my computer, I grabbed my suitcase, shoes, phone, phone charger, and carry-on bag before almost sprinting out of the house.

"Bye Jerome!" I yelled before slamming the door.

I called a cab and within ten minutes I was on my way to the airport.

I hopped out at Terminal 2, paid the driver and trotted inside. Pulling out my phone, I messaged Jess:

 _Just got to airport, will text you when I board. Love you, can't wait to see you. 3_

I smiled before shutting my phone off and heading to check-in for United airlines.

I paid the $25 fee to check my suitcase, and then I made my way to security.

I put my shoes, jacket, necklace and belt on the tray with my laptop and carry on before I was ushered to come through the metal detector. I got through without a hitch, and re-equipped my stuff before heading towards Starbucks for a pre-flight drink.

"I'll take a pumpkin spice latte, please," I said to the cashier. She nodded.

"Name?"

"Je-, Mitch," I laughed to myself, I was about to say Jess's name. I am thinking about her too much. I can't wait to see her.

"$4.45 sir," the woman said. I handed her a five.

"Keep the change," and without another word I padded away from the line.

A few minutes later, I had gotten my drink and was sitting down at my gate while the first class passengers lined up.

I finished my latte, threw the cup out, and hopped into line as my boarding group was called. As the line shuffled forward, I checked my boarding pass for my seat number.

27C, window. Lovely.

The woman scanned my ticket and I proceeded to walk onto the creaky jet bridge, my carry on and boarding pass in hand.

I slid down the aisle of the large passenger plane before finding my row. I slipped into the window seat and put my carry on under the seat in front of me, before buckling my seat belt and flipping up my window shade.

I watched the workers finish loading baggage, pumping fuel, and even watched the captain do his pre-flight check.

The safety video started to play, and no one had sat down beside me in the row.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked myself quietly, sniffing my armpit. Not more than usual! Maybe I was just lucky.

This brought me back to the flight to Cancun, where I and Jess had a whole row to ourselves. She had laid across all three chairs and put her head on my lap until the fasten seat belt sign had gone back on.

I shook my head, pulling out the phone.

I quickly took a photo of me and the empty seats, posting it on all of my social medias. I messaged Jess again, also.

 **Taking off soon. See you tomorrow! 3**

She replied within seconds.

 _Awesome! Have a safe flight! Can't wait to see you. 3_

 **:)**

I shut off my phone, stuffing it back in my pocket.

The plane started its push back from the gate and onto the tarmac, where we slowly rolled onto the taxiway.

The pilot made his boring announcements and I almost fell asleep. Determined to be wide awake when I got into Toronto, I forced my eyes open as I leaned against the window.

One night in Toronto, at Rob's place, and then I'd have a short commuter flight to Montreal where I'd spend six whole days with my favorite person ever, Jess.

We lined up for takeoff and within seconds, we were speeding down the runway at an uncanny speed.

The nose gear lifted up.

I heard the faint voice coming from the cockpit: "Rotating. One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand."

With that, the rear gears came off the ground. The floor of the aircraft squeaked as they retracted the landing gears.

We climbed through the clouds, banking to the left to line up for our flight path to Toronto.

About twenty minutes later, the fasten seat belts sign flipped off and the captain's voice came over intercom, "We're now cruising at a height of 34,000 feet. Our expected arrival time into Toronto is 5:50 PM local time."

For the next two hours I stared out the window. Finally, I noticed we were about to begin our descent. I tightened my belt a bit out of habit, resting my arms on the armrest beside me.

"We are now descending into Toronto Pearson International Airport. Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for landing," the captain called out.

"Please make sure your tray tables and seats..." the flight attendants droned on and on, while I just watched the clouds disappear above us and the airport come into sight.

We banked to the left, and I could see the runway. An Air Canada plane had lifted off as we were approaching.

The ground approached rapidly and I heard a soft thump and slight squeak as the back gears touched down. Dust and loose asphalt billowed up from under the plane.

Another thump and a faint scrape- the nose gear was down. The plane's speed slowly faded as we trundled down the runway, before turning onto a connecting taxiway. The pilot told us what gate number and such we were, followed by a thank you for flying United.

I was one of the first off the plane, and I ran through the airport. I breezed through customs, grabbed my bag, and was in a cab within ten minutes of landing.

I gave the driver Rob's address and we sped off. A mere thirty minutes later, I was searching for the spare key. Finally finding it on the door frame, I opened his door and flung my bag down on the couch. I debated whether or not to re-book my flight to Montreal to tonight, but decided against it.

I made some dinner out of frozen food in his freezer and was out before 8 PM.

I woke up at about 1:00 PM, perfectly on schedule. I noted absentmindedly that I had slept for over 12 hours...staying up three nights straight to record videos was taking its toll on me. Without even bothering to change, I put the spare key back and called a cab.

I pulled up to the airport, checked my first bag, and headed to my gate number. I didn't even bother with Starbucks this time.

I was about three hours early, to my gate. The small a319 pulled up to the gate and boarding started around 4:30. I was in my seat before 4:40, and we were in the air at about 5:15.

We landed at 6:30. I pulled out my phone as I trotted to baggage claim.

 **At baggage claim 6! (:**

I glanced at my phone every few seconds as I waited for her to show up.

Jess's POV:

 _At baggage claim 6! (:_

I read Mitch's text, and then glanced at the carousel I was waiting by. It was baggage claim 5, not 6.

I smiled as I jogged over to my left, finally seeing Mitch's red and black hoodie and the back of his perfect hair.

I was silent as I moved closer- when I reached him, I flung my arms around his middle. He spun around to face me, wrapping his arms around my torso. I looked up at him, as he was taller, and smiled.

"Hi," he breathed.

He leaned down, and our lips met. My stomach was under the impression that it was the fourth of July, as it had decided to set off fireworks. A few moments later, he pulled away and I leaned into his chest.

"Hello," I murmured. He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin there, just allowing us to sway back and forth in the middle of the busy airport.

We probably got a lot of various looks, but at the moment I didn't care. I sadly broke away from the hug and ran my hands through his fluffy hair. I grinned before stepping back and grabbing his suitcase.

"Thanks," he grinned, and we started out of the airport with our hands interlocked.

I unlocked my car and put Mitch's suitcase into the back. I got into the driver's seat and Mitch hopped into the passenger's seat.

He leaned over the middle and kissed me, a kiss that I gladly returned. I smiled and broke away as I started up the car. I backed out of the parking garage and was on the freeway in no time.

"I missed you," Mitch said with a chuckle.

I blushed, "I missed you, too. How was the flight?"

"Good, good," he smiled, looking in my direction. I glanced at him but had to keep my eyes on the road.

"How's college going?" he asked, though he already knew as we Skype called every day for a good two hours.

We both started to chuckle, and he wrapped one arm around me. I resisted the urge to park the car and cuddle into his shoulder, blurting out all my worries. That would have to wait.

We sat in a comfortable silence. I got off the freeway and turned onto the street that led to my apartment.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Mitch smiled, playing with my hair.

I pulled into the parking lot as I replied, "Netflix, pizza, cuddles, and... that's it."

"Sounds great," Mitch chuckled, unbuckling his belt as I put the car into park.

God, how I love him…

I shook my head to clear my head and got out of the car, frowning to myself when the warmth of Mitch's arm was removed by force.

I grabbed Mitch's bag, locked the car, and we went inside.

 _Mitch's POV_

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Jess walk. She was perfect in every way- her hair, her eyes, her personality...all if it is so damn perfect. Netflix, pizza and cuddles may seem a bit boring to you, but it's pretty much my dream date. Watching my favorite show, eating my favorite food, and cuddling my favorite girl. What is better? Yeah, nothing.

She unlocked the door and we headed up to her 6th floor apartment.

I put my bags in her room and plopped down on her soft bed, kicking my shoes off. They landed somewhere by my bags.

She took off her shoes and leaped into the bed, landing right next to me. I wrapped one arm under her and pulled her into my side, kissing her head and drawing shapes in her arm with my hand.

She closed her eyes and I just smiled to myself, unable to take my eyes off of her. Recording 30 videos in 72 hours was _so_ worth coming to see her.

After about five minutes of total content-ness, she sat up.

"No!" I fake cried, flailing my arms to grab her. I wrapped them around her middle and pulled her into me, this time she landed on my chest. She tilted her head upwards and I leaned down a bit, connecting our lips. I smiled into the kiss, and then deepened it. My stomach appeared to be a terrarium for butterflies, but not like I minded.

I pulled away regretfully, and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up, and I followed her into the kitchen where she placed a pizza order. It was about 7:15 right now.

"Large, half cheese, half pepperoni, a side of pineapple, two large sprites and two original Lays chips," she gave the person her address and then hung up.

I sat down on her soft gray couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the Netflix app on her smart TV.

"One, two, three!" she counted.

"Psych!" we yelled at the same time.

That's how we decided on shows. First one to yell it gets to choose. Normally, we watch Psych anyway. But it's fun.

I laughed, kissing the top of her head as she sat down next to me with a fuzzy blue blanket. She leaned into me, spreading the blanket over both of us. I wrapped an arm around her middle as I selected the episode.

…

 **A/N:** Send help, I'm crying on the floor from the cuteness of this…


	9. HG With Jess

**A/N:** Yo, it's 1:07 PM and I'm at school, bored as shit. So enjoy.

…

"Which one should we vote for?" Mitch asked, smiling as he turned his gaze slightly to look at his girlfriend.

"What's Tropika?" Jess asked, tightening the towel that was wrapped around her middle, "That sounds cool."

"It's, like, a jungle," he replied, "It's pretty cool."

"Vote for that one, then!" Jess said, drying bit more of her hair off.

"Hokeyp," the BajanCanadian clicked the corresponding sign. His voting weight was five, so Tropika was pretty much assured to be chosen.

"Tropika won!" Mitch said, fist-pumping the air, "Yeah buddy."

"Yay," Jess said, amused at her boyfriend's childish behavior.

"3…2…1," Mitch pressed the 'page up' key to start his recording as the tributes were all teleported to the arena.

"Hey everybody! It's Mitch, or the BajanCanadian here bringing you another episode of Hunger Games! But this time, I'm not alone," he smirked mischievously in Jess's direction, "I'm joined by my lovely girlfriend Jessbot."

"Thanks for calling me out," she said jokingly, "Hi guys."

"Yep! So she's gonna be giving me all the inside tips on how to win The Hunger Games, isn't that right?" Mitch said, poking her in the side as he sprinted away from spawn.

"Um, sure," she said.

"Sorry babe, I totally put you on the spot," Mitch said, looting a chest. Carrot, pork chop and a stick.

"You're not sorry at all, are you?" Jess laughed.

"Nope! Okay babe, describe to the viewers what I'm doing," he said.

"Okay well you're walking towards another box…to do more box searching?" Jess said, unsure.

"Yes, box searching," Mitch laughed, "This is a chest. And we're looting it, to find armor and weapons."

"Got it," Jess said as he opened another chest. A lingerie boobplate and a wooden axe awaited Mitch.

"Yeah buddy! Got that lingerie boobplate," he said.

"Lingerie?" Jess chuckled, "No…"

"Yeah!" Mitch said, hovering over the item in his inventory, " _Lingerie boobplate_."

"Wow," Jess stated. Mitch looted another chest, getting a wooden sword and some flint amongst other junk.

"Our custom naming system," Mitch winked, "Oh, look! A person. Can I kill 'em, Jess?"

"Sure," she said, "He has good gear."

"Yeah," Mitch nodded, a bit unsure now, "Um, I might die here."

"Oh well," Jess said, emotionlessly.

"Glad to see you care about me!" Mitch faked being hurt as he sprinted into battle. He got the first four hits on the guy, getting a good combo in just before he started hitting back.

"Hah! No weapon! I've got this," Mitch said determinedly, stabbing the guy twice more before he disappeared in a colorful explosion.

"Nice job babe," Jess complimented as he scooped up the loot.

He put on the lingerie leggings, iron boots and golden helmet, putting a bow in his hot-bar though he had no arrows.

"Three iron! Yeah buddy," he grinned, "Let's go make an iron sword."

He sprinted off in the direction of spawn, searching more chests as he went.

"Arrows! Aha!" Mitch exclaimed, putting them in his inventory, "Fabulous."

Mitch made the sword at spawn just as the fifth tribute died.

"We're going to the 'D!'" Mitch exclaimed happily, looting the rest of spawn.

He got an iron boobplate, some secondary's and a bit more food.

One minute and ten seconds later, the blindness disappeared and Mitch charged at a tribute.

Four hits and he was dead.

"Next!" Mitch exclaimed, putting on his newly-claimed iron leggings.

"It's a team," Jess stated, looking at the players.

"Yeah," Mitch said, charging at them, "Bring it!"

The first player in the team charged at him. He placed flint and steel, catching the dude on fire. He got four hits in with the iron sword before placing TNT and blowing him into oblivion.

Mitch was a bit weak, as the player had also had an iron sword. The next dude charged at him, revealing a diamond sword.

"Oh crud," Mitch said, placing a ton of cobwebs. The other player leaped right into the midst of them. Mitch placed TNT in the middle, but the player was able to walk out in time.

"Not so fast!" Mitch said, shooting the player right back into the blast.

The dude exploded. Cannons and fireworks went off, the words 'BajanCanadian Won' flashing across the screen.

The chat was filled with 'gg's and 'stay please Bajan' as the game ended and Mitch was teleported back into the lobby.

"That'll do it for this Hunger Games! Make sure to show some love and hit that like button if you want to see more. Bye!" Mitch said, ending the recording.

"Good job babe," Jess complimented.

"I know," he said, putting his hands behind his head and puffing out his chest, "Another one?"

"Sure!"

…

 **A/N:** I tried to make it just a random recording, unlike any of the other Hunger Games videos with Jess, but I've seen them way too many times and literally could not stop myself from putting in quotes. Help. I'm trash.


	10. Injured

**A/N:** This is an oldie. Enjoy.

…

"Don't hit her head!" Mitch exclaimed, his arms around my shoulders. The world was spinning as the boys carried me to their car.

"Okay Mitch!" Jerome yelled at him, as he had said that four times already. They eased me into the backseat, the door slammed and I felt Mitch put a hand on my forehead before I blacked out.

I woke to a steady beep and a hand on my leg. I groggily opened my eyes; I was in a hospital room. Looking to the owner of the hand, I smiled slightly.

"Hey," Mitch said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"My vision is blurry, my head, leg, wrist, and other arm all hurt," I said sarcastically, "Other than that, I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

"Jerome played a prank on you while you were recording, you fell out of your desk chair, hit your head on your desk, and stupidly decided to go downstairs to get an ice pack. But since you hit your head, you were a bit 'drowsy' for lack of a better word, and fell down the stairs. Then you blacked out in the car," Mitch said.

"Dammit Jerome," I grunted. Mitch nodded.

"I've yelled at him a few times already," he shrugged, reaching up and squeezing my hand.

"When can I leave?" I asked immediately. I don't like hospitals, though I doubt anyone did.

"Not for a while, Ms. Shellbrook," the doctor answered my question as he burst through the door, "You've fractured your left arm, sprained your right wrist – speaking of, Mr. Hughes, please remove your hand from hers."

Mitch glanced sheepishly at me as he drew his arm back. I frowned internally.

"Also, you've done _something_ to your knee, and you have a large cut on your head. We are still looking to see if there is any brain damage. Do you have any memory loss?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Only of what happened right before I blacked out."

"Good," the doctor said, "That's normal. I'll be back to administer medication later, in the meantime Mr. Hughes, you'll have to leave."

"But it's 4 PM," I said.

"No, Ms. Pietroniro, It's 2 AM. You were out for a while," he said.

"Mitch, you waited here for...10 hours?" I asked, doing the math in my head.

"Yep," he blushed, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Doctor, can he stay, please? It's almost morning," I said.

He pondered my plead for a moment before sighing and just leaving the room. I took that as a yes, as did Mitch since he didn't leave. Rather, he slowly climbed into the bed next to me.

"It's a small bed," Mitch noted, gesturing at the uncomfortable hospital bed I was supposed to stay in.

"Uh-huh," I laughed a bit.

Mitch wrapped his arm around my shoulders gently, as if he was afraid of hurting me. I found it cute. I snuggled into his warm embrace as sleep claimed me again.

"Maybe I can catch up on sleep now..." I murmured as I drifted off, "So many videos..."

Shit! I jolted back up before I was fully asleep, startling Mitch.

"What?" he asked, grabbing my hand again despite the doctor's wishes.

"Minecon," I exclaimed, "Mitch, our plane leaves in two hours!" 

"I know," he smiled softly, "You can't go, so I'm staying with you."

"No, we both have to go," I shook my head, "My fans are counting on me. As are yours, on you!"

Mitch's eyes seemed to flash with regret briefly before he continued, "You're injured."

"I'm fine!" I tore off the covers, and slid out of bed. My leg protested as I hit the ground but I ignored the throbbing pain.

"Jess! I swear to god I'll call the nurse in," he threatened.

"No you won't," I chuckled, "I know you want to go to Minecon as much as I do."

"You are one stubborn shit," he grunted, standing up and grabbing a bag from the side table, "Here are your clothes. Change, I'll get crutches."

"No, I'll change and get crutches, you go get our bags from home," I ordered. Mitch nodded and sprinted out the door.

I stepped into the bathroom, and tore off my hospital gown.

I still had my underwear and bra on, so I just grabbed my old clothes. Black skinny jeans, a dark gray v-neck and a burgundy hoodie. I pulled all those on as well as my socks and brown combat boots. I smoothed my hair out and combed it with my fingers, searching the bag for my last item. Pulling out the small yin-and-yang ring, I slipped it onto my left little finger and emerged from the bathroom. My large black strap-on cast was leaning against the wall.

"Do I need those?" I asked myself, already walking towards the door.

"Nope!" I said to no-one as I limped out the door, down the hall, to the elevator, and out the front doors without question from the doctors or nurses. Security wasn't tight here, good to know! 

I emerged just as Mitch's gray car pulled up. Perfect timing; he had been fast. Our luggage was in the back seat, and he unlocked the doors as I came up.

"Really, no crutches?" Mitch huffed.

"Thanks for being so sweet and caring, but I could care less about crutches," I slipped into the seat, buckled my belt and threw my empty plastic bag onto the floor in front of me.

"Now drive!" I pointed to the dark road ahead and Mitch drove off.

As we trundled down the road towards the airport, Mitch's arm dropped from the wheel and inched over to my left hand, which was rested on the block between the two seats to minimize the pain from my break. Maybe I'll buy an arm brace at the airport.

He grabbed my hand gently and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

…

 **A/N:** Jess's fans referring to the Messica shippers- such as me. If I ever went to Minecon, it'd be for two reasons. 1) meet Jess. 2) meet Mitch. I'd rather meet Mitch & Jess together somewhere random than meet only Mitch in a designated setting.


	11. London, Heathrow

**A/N:** Warning, this one-shot is HEAVILY AU. AU means alternate universe. It's also in a different tense than I normally write in, so sorry if I slip up with verbs this time around.

…

My alarm clock begins to beep obnoxiously. Whining, I turn it off and haul myself out of bed.

I pad over to the mirror in my bathroom, looking at my ugly bare face and bedhead.

I turn the shower on, making sure it's hot before I take off my pajamas and step in. I shave my legs, shampoo and condition my hair and use body wash before rinsing everything off of me. I turn the water off and step out, grabbing a white towel from the hook beside the door. I dry off my brown hair and body, pulling an outfit from my small closet.

I grab undergarments, pulling them on. I slip black leggings onto my long legs before grabbing a gray tank top. Putting that on too, I snatch a red holiday jumper with white reindeer printed on the front. I slip socks and brown combat boots on, making sure the leggings are tucked into them.

I brush my dark brown hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. I put on a bit of foundation, eye-shadow, mascara and eyeliner before grabbing my wallet and phone. I turn off all the lights in my flat before trotting down the steep stairs and exiting the building.

I'm met with the typical cold and rainy weather of London. I smile, looking up at the sky as a few fat raindrops fell onto me. I hail a cab and hop into the front seat, greeting the driver with a small wave.

"Morning!" he chirps, a young Scottish boy, "Where to?"

"Heathrow Airport, please," I reply happily.

"Coming right up!" he exclaims, changing the gear of the car and merging into traffic.

I pull out my phone, glancing at the time. 7:45, perfect. I was right on schedule.

Mitch, my boyfriend of four years, lands at 9:00. I told him I'd be at some meeting regarding a new job, and couldn't pick him up from the airport. I lied. I'd be surprising him at the gate, as I hadn't seen him for give or take 6 months. He'd been on a huge world tour with his friends- they called themselves The Pack. I missed him like crazy, and had been counting down the days until he got home.

We pulled up to the airport at around 8:10. I paid the driver, waved and trotted inside Terminal 3 – Arrivals.

Now, the challenge was to get through security without a boarding pass.

I headed over to the check in desk for Emirates, smiling charmingly at the receptionist.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" he asked, brushing a piece of his dark brown fringe out of his face.

"Hello," I chirped, "My boyfriend's plane is getting in soon, and I'd love to go meet him at the gate but I don't have a boarding pass. Could I maybe get a gate pass?"

"Of course!" he grinned, printing a small sheet of paper, "Hope you have a happy relationship!"

He handed me the paper and I grinned, thanking him profoundly, "Thanks so much!"

"No problem!" he waved as I trotted off to the security line, showing the pass to the TSA officer. He shrugged and waved me through.

I put my shoes, jumper, wallet, phone and gate pass on the little tray as the person beckoned me through the scanner.

I stepped through, not setting off any alarms and went to collect my items. I re-equipped my shoes and jumper before gathering the rest of my stuff into my arms and walking to the other side of the checkpoint.

Looking up at the signs, I headed to the right to gate 90.

It was now 8:40, Mitch would be landing soon. I grinned to myself, speeding up a bit as 90 was at the far end of the terminal.

I debated getting a Starbucks, but told myself I'd get some later. At 8:50 I made it to the gate. A few people were waiting there for the next flight, as they all had luggage with them.

The little screen said: "JFK – LHR, On-Time, 9:00 AM."

I grinned again, sitting in one of the uncomfortable black chairs.

Looking out the window, I had a perfect view of the runway. I watched as a large double-decker plane touched down, water spraying from the landing gears as it trundled down the runway. That same plane turned onto a taxiway, headed for this gate. Was that Mitch's plane? It was decked out in the snazzy Emirates green, gold and red livery.

It must be, as it slowed to a stop near this gate where a tug pulled it the rest of the way.

The people started to offload, and I ducked off to the side. I hid behind the edge of the doorway, peeking over the side so I could see Mitch when he came through but he couldn't see me.

The first class passengers left, followed by business class. Mitch would surely be in here somewhere- he flew business.

My brown eyes landed on the un-mistakable quiff and sparkling eyes of my boyfriend, Mitchell Hughes. I grinned, waiting for him to come a bit closer.

3...2...1…

I leaped from my hiding spot, tackling him in a hug. He squeaked, dropping his phone and locking his eyes with mine.

"Ally!" he exclaimed, hugging me fiercely.

"Mitchell!" I mocked him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

Some passing people laughed or 'aww'ed but I just ignored them, burying my face into Mitch's chest. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away and kissing my lips softly. I smiled into the kiss, deepening it slightly before pulling away.

He grabbed his phone and backpack, putting it on before grabbing my hand and walking away from the gate.

"What happened to a job meeting?" Mitch teased, poking my side in an attempt to make me laugh. He knows I'm ticklish there.

"All lies!" I laughed, swatting his hand away, "You should have known I'd pick you up."

"I had a suspicion," he chuckled, kissing my cheek, "I missed you so much."

"I think I missed you more," I giggled, "The bed was so empty."

"I had to share a bed with Jerome for 6 months!" he fake-cried, "He _literally_ smells like cheese."

"You picked up a weird accent," I noted.

"It's a mix of Canadian and American and then some Australian I think," he shrugged, "A bit of British."

"I'd hope so! We live here!" I reminded him teasingly as we walked out of the airport, "Besides, your British accent is probably the cutest one."

"I agree in regards to you," he laughed, hailing a cab.

We climbed into the back seat.

"Mitch?" I asked.

"Address?" the driver demanded, a grumpy-looking middle-aged woman.

"What?" he replied, ignoring the driver for the time being.

"Did you check a bag?" I asked him.

"Shit!" he laughed, "Be right back."

"Don't expect me to wait!" the cab driver yelled as we slipped out of the cab and headed back into the airport.

 **Two Hours Later**

We made it home around 11:00 with Mitch's luggage and Starbucks.

I put the food and drinks down on the counter while Mitch tossed his luggage across the room, leaping at me instantly. I laughed as he tackled me onto the sofa, tickling my sides. I rolled under him, twisting and thrashing from the aggressive 'assault.'

We spent the whole night eating junk food and watching our favorite shows, curled up against each other with a fluffy blanket over us and pillows spread out around the couch.

…

 **A/N:** As I said, heavy AU, but one of my favorites nonetheless. Enjoy? Good.


	12. Sleepless Nights

**Sleepless Nights**

I nestled farther into Mitch's chest. He wrapped his arm tighter around me as he snored. He was pressed into my hair, his leg was over my legs, and his arm was around my middle.

I yawned a bit, stretching slightly. I looked at the clock mounted across from our bed and saw that it was 3:00. I'd been awake since we went to bed at 10:00.

"Babe?" Mitch said in his husky morning voice, placing a soft kiss on my head, "Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep," I smiled, pulling his hand off my side and bringing it between our bodies so I could hold it.

"Oh," he kissed my forehead once more, "That sucks. What time is it?"

"Like, 3 AM..." I laughed. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

Throwing the comforter off of him, Mitch repositioned himself so he was a bit farther up on his pillow and his legs were open.

He patted his chest and I gently rolled onto him. He wrapped one arm around my side and placed another in my soft hair.

I got comfortable, butterflies in my stomach. Even though we'd been dating for multiple years, moments like this always made me extremely happy.

He repeatedly placed soft kisses on my hairline as I slowly drifted off. How did he always manage to make me fall asleep?

I smiled into his bare chest as he pushed a strand of hair out of my eye. With that, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke multiple hours later. Mitch was running his hand through my hair; it was now 6:00.

"Morning," I yawned, stretching slightly.

"Hardly!" Mitch laughed quietly, "It's 6 AM."

"I'm aware," I giggled, rolling off of his chest regretfully. I instead laid right next to him, interlacing our hands. He put an arm around my shoulders and started to stroke my right arm softly. I blushed and he grinned.

"So, I assume we're not going back to bed?" he chuckled.

"Nah," I smiled, "Want some tea?"

"Peppermint!" he exclaimed as I rose out of bed to get just that.

I returned a few minutes later with two cups of peppermint tea. I passed him his as I slowly climbed into bed, leaning into the soft pillows and sidling up to Mitch again. He kissed my head before taking a sip of the tea.

I grabbed the remote off our nightstand and turned on the TV. The Lion King was playing on ABC, for some reason.

"Nah," we both said at the same time, laughing. I pulled up the Netflix option and selected Psych, season three episode five.

He leaned down a bit and I turned my head towards him, closing my eyes as he came closer.

Our lips connected and I felt fireworks go off in my chest. I smiled into the kiss as Mitch deepened it. I put one hand on his neck, and he put one on my side. I'd have put both hands on him, but I was holding tea; as was he.

Breaking away a few moments later, I leaned against his forehead as we looked into each other's matching eyes.

I smiled, pecked his nose and went back to my tea.

He did the same. I smiled at him once more before turning my attention to the TV, two hours to kill before we had to leave for our flight to Minecon.

…

 **A/N:** Cute, eh? Yeah…. want more? Let me know!


	13. Noises (TW)

**A/N:** Another TW, abuse this time. Sorry if this offends you, but I was in another dark mood and wanted to take it out.

…

"I'm sorry you feel that way!" Mitch exclaimed, slapping the table, "But I can't do anything about it!"

 _He raises his hand, swinging at her face. "You worthless bitch!" he screams. Jess cries out in pain, curling into a ball. His screams ring in her head over and over again until finally, she blacks out from exhaustion._

"Jess?" Mitch's tone changes completely.

She's curled in a ball, rocking back and forth in the corner. Her face is buried in her knees, but tears are running down them. She's trying to speak, but her throat seems to have closed up.

Screams are running through her head from ear to ear, causing an awful ringing and pounding headache.

" _I'm sorry," she whimpers, "I won't do it again..." He raises his fist, punching her square in the gut. She flies back against the wall, sliding down it. She lets out a feeble sob and he just grins, yelling, "You fucking jackass!"_

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, choking on her tongue, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...please don't hurt me...I swear I won't do it again..."

"Shit," Mitch gasps, getting up from his chair and running to her side, "Babe, I'm so sorry- I totally forgot, I'm sorry..."

He reaches out to pull her into his arms but she flinches, scrambling away from him, "Please...don't hurt me..."

 _He grabs her leg, yanking her back into his grasp. His grip tightens, sharp nails digging into her skin. He grabs a fistful of her hair, pinning her to the bed. He slaps her hard across the face with his shoe before tossing her into the wall again, leaving her to cry and shake while he goes and drinks some more beer._

Her watery hazel eyes are glazed over, staring off into the distance.

"Babe, you're okay, I'm sorry, I swear I won't hurt you-," Mitch inches closer to her, cooing, "Baby girl, you're fine. I'm so, so sorry."

She whimpers, going completely limp and shutting her eyes tight.

 _He kicks her in the side, causing her ribs to burn. He grabs her by the collar of her shirt, slamming her into the wall and breathing in her face, "Don't ever talk back to me, you little piece of shit!" She flinches, whimpering quietly, "I won't, I'm sorry..." He knees her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her, "You always say that, and then you do. This is the last straw, Jessica."_

Mitch pulls her into his arms, a few tears running down his face too. How could he fucking forget that his girlfriend was so scared of yelling? She's shaking in his arms, partially from fear and partially from sobs. He lays back on the floor, pulling her onto his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around her, whispering comforting thoughts into her ear.

"Baby girl, you're okay now," he murmurs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell...I won't hurt you, I swear. I'm so, so sorry Jess..."

She's still shaking, though her sobs have died down.

" _You worthless bitch!" he screams in her ear, flinging her out the door. Her body screams as she tumbles down the stone steps of_ their _house, "Get out of here, you jackass! I don't ever want to see you or your pathetic face, ever again!" She scrambles to her feet, limping away down the street until pain envelops her and she blacks out on the sidewalk._

"I'll never let you go back to him, I swear," he chokes out, "You're fine, babe. I'm so stupid for yelling, I'm so sorry..."

"I-It's fine," she chokes out. Mitch holds her tighter at just the sound of her voice, glad that she seems to be calming down, "I'm just a worthless bitch scared of everything."

"No, no, no babe," Mitch shakes his head rapidly, another tear falling, "You have a rough past. Nothing that happened is your fault and nobody blames you for being scared."

He sits up, taking her with him. She picks her up gently, bridal style, and climbs into bed with her. He gently sits her on her side of the bed, laying on her side. She shrinks down into the pillow, tear-filled eyes looking at Mitch with...fear.

'I'm so fucking stupid,' he thinks, 'I made my girlfriend scared of me. Fuck. I love her so much. I can't believe she is scared of me…'

He snaps back into reality, wrapping his arms around Jess and kissing her head, "I'm so sorry babe, please forgive me...I'll never do it again..."

" _Forgive me babe," he pleads, "I'm sorry, I'll never throw you out again...I'll never do anything that I did to you ever again if you just come back home with me." Jess shakes her head, backing up a bit until she's hit the nearest shelf in the store, "You liar. I'm done with you."_

"It's okay," she whimpers, "I over-reacted, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong."

She stutters over her words, hiccupping from time-to-time as an aftermath of her crying.

"No, I did everything wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place. We should have talked it out before things got that far," Mitch insisted.

She just nods faintly, "What were we even arguing about?"

"No idea," he tightens his grip on her, "But I'm sorry we argued in the first place."

"Me too," she says, voice getting steadier as she calms down, "I forgive you. I- I just..."

She lets another tear roll down her face, and Mitch wipes it away with his thumb.

"Shh," Mitch whispers as Jess buries her face into his shirt, "I'm so, so sorry baby girl. I love you so much..."

"I love you too," she murmurs before she dozes off in his embrace.

…

 **A/N:** That was messy and all over the place, but there you have it. I'm having a pretty shitty week, and this was the outcome. Sorry if this dark theme offended any of you, I know abuse isn't a joke and is a serious thing and that some people take offense to writers who use it in their stories. All that aside, I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Christmas Presents

**A/N:** What's this? A Christmas one-shot? Consider yourselves lucky, I don't normally write these.

…

Jess's hazel eyes fluttered open as a gust of cold air hit her. Two seconds later, a fluffy blanket was placed over her form by none other than her boyfriend, Mitchell Hughes.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, slipping arm around her waist and pulling her close to him gently.

Nodding feebly, Jess grabbed his hand softly before allowing her eyes to close again.

"Sorry," he continued. Jess opened her eyes to slits, turning around under the blanket so she could nuzzle into his bare chest.

He drew shapes in her back with his fingertips, humming a tune to a song Jess couldn't recognize.

"It's snowing," he murmured absentmindedly, "And it's Christmas morning..."

Jess smiled, "You really want to get up, don't you?"

Mitch nodded, grinning. She laughed a bit, throwing the blanket off of her and sitting up in bed.

Her boyfriend did the same, scooting up so he was against the headboard. He put an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him.

"Do you want your present?" he chuckled, squeezing her side.

She nodded, grinning and pulling away from him, "Do you want yours?"

He nodded as well, crawling out of bed and stretching.

"First one to the tree gets to open theirs first!" he yelled, like a little kid, and bolted from the room. Jess laughed, tearing herself out of bed and chasing after her adorable boyfriend.

She stumbled down the staircase with little to no elegance and then sprinted to the tree just a foot behind Mitch.

He smirked at her with a look that seemed to say, "I already know which one is mine but I want you to hand it to me."

Jess laughed, pulling a red-wrapped box from under the tree. It was about 4 inches wide with metallic red wrapping paper, a silver bow perched on the top. In gold sharpie it said, "To Mitch. From Jess."

She put it into his hands and they made their way to the couch beside the tree. She sat down on his right, nuzzling into his side as he carefully unwrapped the box.

"I hope you like it," she mumbled, getting a bit nervous, "I tried to find something that I think you'd really like and I think I succeeded but just if you don't like it I can just get something else for you..."

As she rambled off, Mitch finished unwrapping the box. A smooth black box now sat in front of him, silver initials engraved into the top.

"I swear Jess, if this is a box inside a box inside a box," he joked, opening the top.

"It's not," she laughed, pecking him on the cheek, "I swear."

He carefully took the top off, a grin appearing on his face.

"Like I said, you might not like it but..." Jess blushed, fiddling with one of the pieces of disregarded wrapping paper.

"It's awesome," Mitch said, holding the item up.

It was a shiny silver necklace made of tiny chain links, with a large clasp. On the necklace, a medium-sized silver charm sat. Engraved into the circle was a howling wolf, the background consisting of nothing other than a moon.

"I know you like necklaces, and I thought you might like this one-," Jess was cut off as Mitch pulled her into a kiss. She smiled, dropping the wrapping paper and instead wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled through the kiss and cupped her cheek with his hand, pulling away regretfully and pecking her on the nose.

"I want mine now!" Jess declared, standing up.

"Okay, okay," Mitch laughed, setting the box aside.

He grabbed a blue present from under the tree, of slightly larger size. He sat back down on the couch, beckoning Jess towards him. She sat on his knee obediently, taking the box gently into her own hands.

It was wrapped poorly, but what did she expect? Besides, it was adorable. She laughed a bit as she red the writing: "Too bae, from Jerom-Mitchell."

"You used the wrong 'too,'" Jess said, punching his arm softly.

"Sorry it's wrapped so badly," he said, blushing, "I tried."

"I know you did honey," she joked, pinching his cheek like a grandmother would.

She quickly tore off the wrapping, tossing it onto the floor. A simple burgundy box sat now, about 5 inches wide and 3 inches tall.

She opened the top, revealing a small note inside. She laughed, picking the piece of paper up and reading it.

 _Look up._

She slowly tore her gaze from the paper to right in front of her, where Mitch was kneeling with a velvet box on his knee.

"Marry me?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes!" Jess exclaimed, almost throwing herself into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around once, kissing her briefly when he set her down. He took the ring from the bag, a simple silver band with one single sapphire perched on the top. Her birthstone.

"It's gorgeous," she murmured as he slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Gorgeous ring for a gorgeous lady," he grinned, kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you know how cheesy this whole thing was?" Jess laughed, looking up at him with sparkling hazel eyes.

Grinning even wider, he replied, "You know you love it."

"Never said I didn't," she replied.

"Now let's go play in the snow!"

...

 **A/N:** I'd like to know the number of fatalities this caused. Thank you, I do try.


	15. Earl the Cab Driver

I laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Next to me, Mitch Hughes slept. His hand laid loosely on top of mine, and I hadn't moved that arm for multiple hours to assure that it stayed in place.

He grunted and rolled over towards me, grabbing my hand tighter and nuzzling into my neck. I turned onto my left side, pressing my nose against his soft hair. He sneaked his left hand around my body until it laid across my hip.

I kissed the top of his head, and now resisted the sudden urge of tiredness that was about to wash over me. I watched the clock over Mitch's shoulder- it read 2:45 AM. We had to leave in 30 minutes, to make our flight to London for Minecon.

"Jess..." Mitch mumbled in his sleep. I smiled as I heard my name.

"I love you..." he murmured, before a snore blocked out his sleep-talking. I blushed, though no one could tell, and gripped his hand a bit tighter.

At 2:54, I decided to wake Mitch.

I sat up, sighing as I ripped the warmth off myself.

Shivering slightly, I slipped out of bed just to come around to Mitch's side and kiss his cheek gently. He rolled to my direction, suddenly grabbing my waist and pulling me back into bed with him. I giggled as he kissed my lips briefly. I smiled as he pulled away and allowed me to sit up on the bed again.

"We need to leave babe," I said.

"Ugh," he groaned as I stood up again, "Don't leave me!"

"You're coming with me, dork," I turned on the light like the monster I am.

"SAVAGE!" Mitch cried, covering his eyes.

"What will it take to get you out of bed?" I asked him.

"Sex," he said with a 'hmph.'

"Besides that?"

"A kiss."

I walked over to the bed, again, and gave him a rather long kiss. I grinned into it before pulling away teasingly.

"More coming later," I laughed. He sprung up and skipped to the shower.

I had showered the night before, so I turned to the mirror. Blush, lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow. Done. Clothing- I took off my white tank top and grey shorts before putting on grey mottled skinny jeans, a white v-neck with the word 'Po$h' in the corner and Mitch's favorite red and black hoodie. I brushed my brown hair while also smelling the comforting hoodie.

My bags were already packed, so I just crammed the rest of my makeup into my suitcase before calling a cab on the home phone.

I booked it quickly; it saying it'd be here in about ten minutes.

I slipped on some tan socks and my brown combat boots, tucking my jeans into the edge.

"Beautiful," Mitch said, opening the door leading to the shower with a white towel hanging from his waist.

"Hot AF," I replied, looking him up and down and fake whistling.

"Thanks bebemos," he swaggered into the closet.

"That means 'drink' in Spanish," I yelled after him before looking around for our keys.

A few minutes later, we were both in the car headed to the airport.

I leaned into Mitch, his hand snaking around my middle and coming to rest on my left leg. I kissed his shoulder as I placed my head there.

"Hey hottie," the cab driver smirked at Mitch through the rear-view mirror.

First of all, he was like eighty, and secondly, can he not see Mitch and I are together?

"Hey Earl," Mitch replied, using a random name.

"Aw, you know my name," he said, merging onto the exit lane, "Let's make out."

With that, I leaned up into Mitch and connected our lips. He smiled into the kiss before deepening it and running a hand through my hair. I sucked on his bottom lip for just a split second before breaking away, my hand now around his shoulders.

"Fine," Earl grumbled, pulling up to Terminal 2.

"Here," Mitch tossed him a 20.

"Tip?" he held out his hand.

"Hell nah," he opened the door, grabbing his bag and leaping out. I followed him.

 **A/N:** 100 DIFFERENT TYPES OF YES.


	16. Beat Up

**A/N:** Here's yet another one-shot, as if you needed/wanted it. Regardless, enjoy. xx

…

Jess pushed the white door of her and Mitch's house open wide, keys dangling from the slot. She pulled her keychain out before setting her bag and keys on the counter and jogging upstairs. She heard Mitch's voice from his office, muttering something about willow wood planks. She knocked softly on the door before coming in. Mitch turned around in his chair, a huge smile on his face.

"A wild Jessbot appears!" Mitch said to his viewers, before his eyes widened.

"Hey babe," Jess said sheepishly, knowing what Mitch was gonna say.

"What happened to your face?" he shot up from his chair, walking over to her and gingerly cupping her face. He ran a thumb over a huge bruise and two cuts, facial expression becoming madder by the second.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" he asked, clearly angry.

"Someone at the grocery store beat me up," Jess murmured. Mitch hit a key on his keyboard to pause the recording before pulling Jess into a huge hug and leading her out of the room.

"Why?" he asked, opening the door to their bedroom.

"Go sit down on our bathroom counter," he said softly, opening his dresser and pulling a few clothing articles out.

Jess did as he asked, wondering how to tell him one of his _fans_ had beaten her up.

He walked over to her, frowning as he looked at the rest of her.

"Uh, well I was getting milk and this girl came around the corner, recognized me, talked to me about dating you, and then proceeded to call her _brother_ over to beat me up," Jess said quietly, not meeting Mitch's gaze.

"So one of my _fans_ beat you up?" Mitch growled, "Babe, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault!" Jess insisted, as it wasn't.

Mitch sighed sadly before putting a bundle of clothing on the counter beside Jess.

"Where else did he get you?" he asked, reaching for the corners of her sweater and pulling it over her head. There was a huge red mark on her ribs, a large gash over her stomach, and a couple bruises scattered elsewhere.

He took one of her arms gingerly, looking up and down it. A few bruises and red marks, no cuts thankfully.

"Anywhere on your legs?" he asked, passing Jess one of his shirts. She nodded before she slid off her jeans, revealing a mess of purple bruises and red gashes.

"They got you good," Mitch murmured before tracing his thumb over a cut on her knee.

The brown-haired man ducked down to grab some medication from their cabinet. He opened up a bottle of rubbing alcohol, dabbing some on a cotton ball before gingerly rubbing it all over each cut.

She winced each time, making Mitch wince in return. He was never good at dealing with physical pain, especially when the people experiencing the pain was someone he loved dearly.

"Sorry," he said, kissing her forehead before throwing out the cotton ball. He got out some gauze, applying it to each cut- even the ones on her back.

"Any bone injuries?" he asked, a bit worried now.

"My left ankle caught on the shelf," Jess said, "It hurts a bit. I don't think it's really injured though."

Mitch pulled some black sports tape from the cabinet, quickly untying her boots and wrapping her ankle with the tape for extra support.

Mitch's eyes started to tear up, as he couldn't help but feel partially responsible for this. For god's sake, it was _his_ fan that did this to her! All because he was dating her.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before passing Jess one of his shirts. She slipped it on, wincing when the shirt slid over her injuries. He passed her his black sweat pants, and she put them on too. He helped her down from the counter, leading her to their bed. He yanked back the covers, allowing her to get nestled into them.

"Hungry?" he asked, sitting down near her and taking her hand.

"Slightly," she nodded, taking her hair out of its ponytail, "Soup?"

"Coming right up!" Mitch said, bounding out of the room. He heated up some chicken noodle soup and some peppermint tea for the both of them, carrying the four dishes carefully back to their room.

"Thanks so much, babe," Jess said tiredly as he walked back into the room. He set the dishes on the bedside table before taking off his shirt and climbing into bed next to Jess. He put his arm around her shoulders carefully, making sure not to hit a cut or bruise. She carefully nestled into him and he rested his head on top of hers.

"Bones?" Mitch asked, turning on their TV. He used a different remote to turn off their room light, which had been on for some reason. It was cloudy outside, casting a peaceful shade of blue-grey over their room through the blinds.

"Yes please," Jess said, sipping some of the soup.

Mitch turned on an episode of their favorite show, using his free hand to trace shapes around Jess's hip since he knew she liked that. He periodically kissed the top of her head, still feeling a bit guilty.

As the episode continued on, he felt his attention drifting elsewhere. He knew he'd have to have a talk with his fans, and soon. He was even considering going to a lawyer, but that was probably more hassle than it was worth.

Jess shifted her position a bit, letting out an audible wince as she did so.

"You okay baby gurl?" he asked, using the nickname he only used for her in private.

Smiling faintly, she nodded, "Just rubbed a bruise."

"I just can't believe someone would take it as far as to beat you up," Mitch blurted out, "So stupid. I'm going to have a _serious_ talk with my fans, and soon."  
"You don't have to do that," Jess shook her head, "It'd cause more drama than it'd solve."

"One of my 'fans' beat you up. _I'm having a talk with my fans,"_ Mitch insisted.

"If you insist," Jess winced again as she turned herself to look at Mitch, "When are you going to?"

"Right now!" he exclaimed, reaching for his phone in his back pocket to v-log.

"You sure?" Jess said, a bit shocked.

"Yep, right here, right now," he turned on the phone, paused the episode of Bones, opened the camera app and switched to video mode. He flipped the camera around so him and Jess were in shot. Jess instantly wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I look awful," Jess said.

"Babe, you look gorgeous!" Mitch insisted, "Like always."

"I'm not wearing makeup though," Jess said.

"You don't need makeup to look absolutely beautiful," Mitch insisted.

"Thanks babe," Jess blushed, biting her lip slightly.

Mitch couldn't help a smile from creeping up on his face- she was just so _cute_!

"Okay, 3…2…1!"

"Hey what's going on guys, it's Mitch or the BajanCanadian here with a serious v-log," he said, panning the camera out to show him and Jess cuddled up in bed.

"If you didn't notice, Jess got beat up today. Which sucks by itself, but who did it is even worse," he said, his tone hardening, "A fan had her brother beat Jess up, because Jess was dating _me_. So if you're that stupid fan that had your stupid brother do this, and you're watching, this message is for you. The message is, 'Fuck you, and be waiting for a call from your lawyers.'"

Mitch took a deep breath before continuing, "You hurt _my_ baby gurl, so you're gonna fuckin' pay. Under no circumstances should you beat up anyone, especially for such a stupid reason that they did. Another thing I wanted to bring up in this v-log is that if you've ever hated on Jess publicly, and made an effort to spread your awful opinion, I no longer consider you fans. I've been dating this beautiful girl for _three years_ and yet some of you still think she's bad. I don't fucking know why, as I've proved countless times I love her. Can't you just accept that she makes me _beyond_ happy, and at least have the decency not to be rude to her anymore? If you can't, then get the fuck off my channel. From this goddamn point forward I will be tolerating _no_ hate towards Jess. Any rude comments to her will be reported, removed, and the commenter will be blocked. No second chances. If you're one of those lovely people that support/'ship' us, then thank you for being supportive of us. I and Jess both appreciate it, that's a fact."

Jess nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's all for this v-log," Mitch said, leaning down and quickly kissing Jess just before he ended the recording.

Jess was blushing like mad, and staring up at Mitch with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

"I love you so goddamn much," Mitch stated as he turned off his phone.

"I love you so goddamn much, too," Jess said with an adorable smile.

Mitch pressed play on the episode again. His free hand began tracing shapes on Jess's side, fingertips barely touching her skin, like he had been doing before. He kissed her head one more time before leaning back in the pillow and returning his full attention to the TV.

…

 **A/N:** One of my favorite one-shots I've _ever_ written. I'm actually really proud of this. If you'd like a one-shot similar to this (one being injured, the other taking care of them) then just let me know. xx


End file.
